Masquerade Party
by IceDragonSlayerSpy15
Summary: A one-shot. NaLu! Merry Christmas everyone!


**Hello everyone! I just wanted to do a one-shot of Fairy Tail. After all it is Christmas. This is a NaLu one shot.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Fairy Tail. *sighs* How unfortunate.**

Lucy's POV

I was getting for the Christmas party that will take place in Fairy Tail. Turns out it's the Christmas version of a masquerade ball, because there is going to be a game a person has to identify another person, if they guess correct the person disguise will wear off, and they will be eliminated, without telling them who they are or using our magic or removing their disguises. Makarov said we could change our looks too, to throw everyone off. The last person standing wins. That's not even the best part! The prize is over five hundred jewel! Eeeek! My rent will be covered for months!

So, that's why I'm sitting in a chair, and Cancer, my celestial spirit, is doing a complete makeover. Virgo, again one of my celestial spirits is finding me the perfect Mrs. Clause (Teenage version) costume.

"It's done. Ebi." Cancer sai, as he gave me a mirror. I asked Cancer to do my hair a really dark brown, and somehow he made my hair longer. "Thanks Cancer." I said, as I turned around to face him. "Your welcome ebi." He said, as I closed his gate.

"Princess, I've returned," Virgo said making me jump a little.

I turned to face her, she had the perfect Ms. Clause outfit and with a Santa Clause hat and a black mask on the top.

"Thanks Virgo!" I replied giving her a smile, as I took the bundle of clothes from her.

"Are you going to punish me now, princess?" Virgo asked.

"No, you can go back now." I replied sweat dropping a bit and then closing Virgo's gate.

**Thirty minutes later….**

I stood in front of a mirror, looking at myself. I was wearing the Santa hat, a black mask, arm length black gloves, a red dress with white fur at the hum that goes to my mid thighs, a black belt, and knee length black boots. I've also used colored contacts, making my brown eyes now an ocean blue color. My scent is different too, turns out Cancer can change my scent. Natsu and Wendy is sure going to have a rough time finding me.

I walked out of my bathroom, and grabbed my black coat from my bed and put it on. I'm going to have to leave me keys behind, since I won't be needing them tonight. I opened the door, and closed it behind me. I locked the door and I walked to the guild in the freezing cold.

**A few minutes later…..**

The guild hall was swarming with people. Ones I've never seen before, but yet again this is a masquerade ball. I pushed through the crowd of people; some noticed me and smiled, some wave, while I returned the gesture. "Where's the guild master?" I heard somebody asked.

"Hello! He's part of the masquerade ball! So we won't be able to notice him!" Somebody yelled.

Just then, a red haired woman, with a red swim suit top, green short shorts, and ankle length red boots was swaying around. She looked like she was drunk. A.k.a Cana. I smiled to myself. I walked over to Cana and said. "Hi, Cana."

"Damn it!" She yelled, having like grogginess to her voice.

Just then, her disguise wore off, showing her waist length brown locks, and her brown eyes.

"Cana is eliminated folks!" Someone yelled, as Cana was teleported to the second floor, having to spend the rest of the party there, until the winner is announced.

"Hello," a boy with a Santa hat, wearing a red suit, with a black tie, and nice black shoes said, as he had his hand out.

I know everybody in Fairy Tail, but this guy might be tricking me or something. "Hello," I replied as I took his hand and we shook. I'm going to play along with this little game, for now. We let go, and I let my hand dropped to my side.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Okay, I don't know where he's going with this, but I'm not going to be eliminated that easily. "Remember the rules?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ah, right. But at least give me a name that I can call you for now" he replied, having some kind of spark in his name.

I thought for a moment, trying to think of a name that doesn't give me completely away, then it hit me. "You can call me Cassia," I replied, "Yours?'

"Hmm," He said scratching his chin, probably thinking of a good one too. "You can call me the mysterious man." He said making me giggle, soon Christmas music was playing and a few people went to the dance floor and started ball room dancing.

"May, I've this dance?" He asked, as he bowed and had his out.

"Of course," I replied smiling and taking his hand as we began to dance.

"Gray and Juvia have been eliminated!" Somebody yelled, instead of looking at the second floor and how crowded it's getting. I still look into those dark green eyes that may not be his real eye color staring back at me.

One by one, the guild members were eliminated, but the "mysterious man" and I just kept on dancing.

He leaned in and I leaned in. His lips met mine, I didn't care who was watching or Mirajane's squeals of happiness, or what we were doing. "He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her!"! heard Happy said, probably going to make a fuss about it later. All that matter now, is him. I peeked a little bit, and caught a glimpse of pink spikey hair. I smiled in the kiss and pulled away.

"I love you," He said our foreheads touching.

"I love you too. _Natsu_," I said the last word slowly, smiling to myself as he was teleported to the second floor. I looked around my surroundings, realizing that I'm the last person standing on the first floor.

"Fairy Tail looks like we have a winner!" Mr. Makarov yelled as he held his cup of beer next to Cana on the second floor. "Show yourself Cassia!" Some body yelled.

I smirked to myself, as I used the dispel magic that Cancer taught me. My brown going back to blonde, my ocean blue eyes going back to brown and I smirked to myself, as I cocked a hip while everyone just stares in shock.

"Lucy Heartfillia is our winner!" Mr. Makarov yelled as the first floor was crowded again.

"Lucy, can I talk to you for a sec?" Natsu asked, as soon the chaos stopped.

"Of course," I replied. He started to walk and I followed. We were out in the freezing cold night. "Luce, I just wanted to ask yeah if you really did mean it, when you said I love you?"

"Yes," I blurted quickly covering my mouth. "If you don't feel the same way about me it's fine." I said rapidly, I opened my mouth to say more excuses, but then Natsu used his first finger to cover my mouth. "You don't have to make excuses. Because I love you too."

I was speech less. Just then a mistletoe appeared above our heads. We looked at each other and kissed immediately. We pulled away, for the lack of air. "Merry Christmas Lucy,' He said gasping.

"Merry Christmas Natsu," I replied also gasping.

**That's the end for this story!**

**Review, Favorite, and maybe Rate, after all it's Christmas.**

**See ye next chapter!**

**W/love**

**IceDragonSlayer**


End file.
